I'll be there for you
by kittycat12346
Summary: It seemed like a harmless tutoring session; Marley just offered some extra help to Ryder. No biggie. But, when it quickly turns dirty, Marley finds herself pregnant, and the daddy is not Jake. Nope. It's his best friend's. New couples are made. Shocking secrets are revealed. Insults are made. A glee club becomes more driven to win Regionals. A baby will be born.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I admit. I am a hypocrite. I was totally in love with Jake and Marley, and I swore they would make the cutest couple. But surprise! Ryder comes along and he and Marley become the cutest non-existing couple! I hope they become the next Finchel! Ok rant (was that even a rant?) done! Enjoy! **

"Seriously, I don't get why you forced me to this tutoring stuff." Ryder said to Marley, obviously frustrated.

"Look I'm sorry, but you told me you wanted some extra help in math! I thought I'd be a good friend to try and help you...Jeez!" Marley replied. She had been tutoring Ryder for about two hours now , and he still didn't get anything. Marley could have been speaking Chinese, and Ryder might understand a little better! Ryder got up from his desk and plopped himself to his bed.

"Do you want to take a little break?" Marley asked him. Ryder nodded. Marley could tell he was trying to look for Bo, the stuffed elephant he had since he was a baby. He didn't hug it or anything, all he would do is take it out, close his eyes and throw it back in his closet. Marley didn't get his ritual, but she didn't bother to ask him. It was Ryder's way to cool off, and it wasn't like as if he was hurting anyone. It was better then drugs and honestly, Marley found it cute. She still wished she had her stuffed animals, but she had to sell them when she was ten, when her father left the family, her and her mom had almost no money, so Marley sold them and made enough money to cover a quarter of the bills. Marley loved how proud her mom was.

"I don't get how math is your favourite subject, Marls! How are you so good at it?" Ryder asked Marley. He never got how math was her favourite subject! He thought of math as the devils alphabet, and mental abuse towards humans. But Marley loved math, so he didn't share his opinions too much.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's just fun, and it challenges my brain! But I hate Ms. St-Jean! She's always rude to me." Marley said to her best friend.

"So, how are your new classes going? Is it any better? You never told me." Marley asked Ryder.

"Honestly, it sucks. I can't wait to get out of that place. How are things with you and Jake?" Markey was shocked by this, ever since their kiss in the halls, she and him have not spoken a word about Jake. Marley is very aware of Ryder's feelings towards her, and he knows very well about Marley and Jake's relationship.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ryder nodded. And Marley took a deep breath.

"I have the feeling that Jake might leave me."

"What! Why?" Ryder asked. He tried to hide the exitement in his voice, but he knows that if Jake does break-up with her, Marley would be crushed. Even though he hates admitting it, Jake makes her happy.

"Don't get mad, but on Valentines day, we went into a hotel room and-"

"You had sex with him?!" Ryder said, infuriated.

"Can you let me finish? No, we did not have sex, but Jake wanted too. He told me it was fine, but the look in his eyes, he was deceived. And now he keeps acting weirdly around me." Marley admitted to Ryder.

"You can't be so sure, Marley, maybe he's just under a lot stress, and he's taking out on you. When did you start feeling like this?" Ryder asked his friend.

_Two days earlier hallways of McKinley with Marley and Jake. Marley's POV_

"Hi Jake! What's up?" I asked Jake. He was acting all weird, and he seemed annoyed with me.

"Nothing. Gotta go bye." He literally just walked away, as if he was some insensitive jerk! The whole day he was just cold towards me. And now he won't call me. I found that really rude and mean. Not like him at all.

_The present, Ryder's bedroom. _

"That's a little rude! Do you want me to talk to him?" Ryder asked Marley.

"If you think it would work, knock your socks off. Anyway do you want to do some English home-" Marley's couldn't finish her sentence, because Ryder leaned in and kissed Marley for the third time.

Ryder pulled away from the kiss, horrified that he betrayed Jake twice.

"I'm so sorry, Marley, just slap me, I deserve it. Just do it." Ryder said to Marley, prepared to get a slap in the face, which he knew he deserved. But instead of a slap, he got a kiss! Ryder felt torn, he didn't know whether not to keep kissing Marley, because he would hurting Jake. They had made an agreement that if Jake and Marley break-up, Ryder had full rights to chase her. By kissing Marley, it would ruin their friendship.

Ryder was now on top of Marley and their kissed were getting more and more passionate, and he was getting worried that his parents might barge in. But they were at some fancy cocktail party, so they weren't coming back until 11:00.

_**A little later ;) **_

"That was, um, fun." Ryder told Marley. They had just had um, well the uh, well _it._ Unprotected. Ryder freaked out, because he could have impregnated her, but then he remembered that it took his parent's tried for 7 years to have him. It might just be the case for him too. And honestly, he was sure that it was a one time thing. I mean, he would do it again in a heartbeat, but he knows it's the last time Marley and him would do that.

"I uh, should get going now." Marley told Ryder.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the tutoring, I think it's really going to help me, for my grades and all."

"Yeah anytime."

Ryder only had one word in his mind: awkward.

**Two weeks later, glee club practice. Marley's POV **

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Mr. Shue counted. We were rehearsing our dance steps for Regionals. Ryder was handed a solo for the song "eye of the tiger". I myself was awarded a small part in the song "I drove all night". I wanted to get the solo, but Kitty got it. I felt really disappointed, but I didn't let it show. At least I got a part of the song.

Oh, my stomach isn't feeling so hot, and we just started the song. Crap!

I look at Ryder, who seems extremely concentrated on the steps. I wonder if thing will still remain awkward between us. Ever since our tutoring session turned dirty, we haven't been speaking. I've even became more distant with Jake. Oh Jake! I turn to look at him. He seems to be goofing around a bit. I feel horrible about cheating, I really do. I cheated on him twice. Twice! That's horrible. I am horrible.

Suddenly, I can't take it anymore. I feel a burning sensation coming up my throat, a feeling I recognize too well.

Much to my disgust, I puke all over the floor, in front of everybody in glee club. Ryder stops singing, but the music keeps playing. I cover my mouth and I rush over to the closest garbage can. I accidentally got some puke on Blaine's original 1940's vintage brand shoes. Unique rushes to me and pulls my hair back so it doesn't get puke all over it. I feel so embarrassed, the whole glee club is staring at me. I think I'm done puking, so I get up from the garbage, and try and act cool.

"Ew! Marley, you couldn't of waited to do your skinny business in the bathroom, alone? What are like some attention whore?!" Kitty said.

"Kitty! Bulimia is not something to laugh about!" Mr. Shue told Kitty, who rolled her eyes. "Marley, why don't you go get some water?" I nod as I make my way to the water fountain.

"Oh my god, if she does that at Regionals, were screwed!" Kitty says.

"Wow, bitch much?" I hear Ryder say. I feel kind of sad that Jake didn't say anything, but it's better then nothing.

"Oh shut it retard!" Kitty, says. I roll my eyes. I hate it when people call Ryder stupid or retarded, because now he thinks that! I just think Kitty wanted a comeback to make him stop talking.

I wonder why I puked, it's not like I had anything raw or bad for breakfast, all I had was corn flakes for breakfast, and it didn't taste all that bad. It tasted a little blah, considering I eat it everyday, so I doubt it had any raw eggs or whatever. Maybe I might be pregnant? When I did it with Ryder, he didn't wear use protection, and I'm not on the pill...

No, I couldn't be pregnant! Everyone will think I'm a slut! Which I'm not, I'm a virgin! I mean _was_ a virgin. I thought I would feel different, losing the big V, but instead I feel weird and horrible. Oh god, I think I might actually be pregnant, because I have puked for a couple of weeks now.

"Hey, bestie! You feeling ok? Do you wanna go do some retail therapy after school? I saw the cutest shirt that would look stunning on you! Say yes!" Unique tells me. She is forever trying to make me go to the mall and buy new clothes! If Unique can be spelt D-I-V-A, it could also be S-H-O-P-A-H-O-L-I-C!

"Sure why not! You've been bugging me for weeks about that, why not finally do it?" I tell Unique, who seems more then happy about it.

"Do you want a mint? I'd hate for you to have puke on your breath all day!"

"Oh yeah, thanks Unique!" I tell her. I pop the mint into my mouth, and an explosion of minty fresh goodness fills my mouth.

Me and Unique enter the choir room, and my eyes meet Ryder's for a second. I think he is starting to doubt whether or not I may be pregnant.

"Marley are you feeling ok? Do you want to go home?" Mr. Shue asks me.

"No, I'm feeling a lot better now. I think I juts had a bad breakfast." I tell him.

"Marley, are you sure? You may be contagious! I don't want to get sick and pass out during _my _solo. We might lose! Oh, right, that's what happened to you! Oh gosh did I really say that out loud! Oh how embarrassing!" Kitty says to me.

"About your solo, you should probably practice, considering you voice gets sharp at that high note. But it's ok, none of us expect that much from you anyway." Oh crap, no, . . .no! I did not just say that! Well, now Kitty's going to make my life even more of a living hell then it actually is!

"At least I'm not fat, like somebody who's mom should be in the Guinness world record book for biggest momma alive." Kitty says with a smirk.

"Hey Kitty! Stop that right now! Glee club is family, and family doesn't go around hurting each other!" Finn tells us. Kitty seemed to have frozen at the word family. Weird.

"You're right Finn. And as a family, were going to win Regionals together, just like we did last year!" Says Mr. Shue. We all nod.

**History class. **

Crap. I'm late for History! Ugh, I hope won't get mad! But then again, I may not be that late, considering his class is five feet away from my locker. Still, the bell has rung, and I'm late. Grr, why does this happen?

I enter the class, and I realize that the only available seat is next to, no other then Ryder. I have a feeling that this will be an awkward 58 minutes...

I take my seat beside Ryder, and try my best to avoid eye contact with him. Mr. Shue is on telling us about our new unit, the French Revolution. He starts talking about how the Revolution starts and bla bla bla. I try to concentrate. I really am! But Ryder just distracting me! I swear I can feel the awkwardness between us.

"Hello to you to, Marls." Ryder tells me.

"Hi." I tell him coldly.

"Why are you being so cold to me Marls?" Ryder asks me. I look into his brown eyes, and then turn away.

"Answer me please. Come one Marls.."

"Ryder, I don't know if you remember, but I cheated on Jake. With _you_. You're his best friend! We were friends, but things are just... awkward now! I just need some space." I tell him.

"You had 2 weeks of space Marls. 2 weeks! I just don't want to lose you, Marls. I don't..." Ryder tells me, and I'm not sure what to think about think about this.

"Just, stop Ryder. Stop, please." I tell him, on the verge of tears.

**9:49 PM, the Rose household**

This is it. This test, determine the next 9 months of my life. I can't believe that I'm actually doing this, this is not me. I hope that the test is not positive. I am praying, so hard right now, it's not even funny!

My iPod ring tone goes on, signalling that the two minutes is up. _Take a deep breath Marley, take a deep breath. _I check the test, and I feel my heart break into a million pieces.

The test is positive. I'm pregnant, and the father is not Jake.

It's Ryder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's an update, just because I'm cool like that ;) **

**Now that you guys are all aware that Marley is preggers (even though it's obvious from the summary) , why don't we make a middle name contest! LOL, I know it sounds weird, but I already picked a name and a gender, but no middle name. Sooo, You have to pick ****ONE** **gender, (male or female, not hermaphrodite -_-) And pick what ever middle name you want! The competition starts this chapter! Next chapter will be elimination. And the next one, and the next one, and the next one, next one and so on! The winner gets bragging rights, a subscription from me and a spoiler (only by request.) from me! Rules are on my page! Better start reviewing! This is in Marley's POV, in case you suffer from some brain disease. **

Maybe the test is wrong. I should take another one. I did read somewhere that you should always take a test twice, in case it's wrong. Yes! Maybe it's just telling me I'm pregnant, but I'm probably not! Oh god, please don't be pregnant, please, please, please, please, please! I will go to church every single Sunday, if I'm not.

**Two minutes later...**

_You're all I need, to get by..._

Ok, my alarm is on, the two minutes is over, this is the moment of truth. I take the test, and I see a happy face on it. That means I'm really pregnant. What am I supposed to do? Abortion is out of the question, and I'm not sure if I can keep the baby. How am I supposed to tell Jake? We never did it! I could tell him I was raped, but then again, that would just make things worst then it actually is, and that's not true, I was never raped. How will my mom take the news? How will Jake? How will Unique? How will the school react? How will Ryder react? He is the father, so what if he tells Jake? And our dance moves are very complex for regional, just imagine how Nationals will go! What is my water breaks during a performance at Nationals! Not only that, what about my reputation? Everyone will think I'm a slut! Funny, at our school, Kitty has sex with everyone, no one calls her anything, but when a girl gets pregnant, she's automatically a slut. That's not fair at all.

My mom is home, I should go tell her, before it becomes more obvious that I'm pregnant. What's the worse that can happen?

I flush the toilet, and I hide the pregnancy test. _Take a deep breath. Mom loves you, Marley, she won't kick you out. You'll be fine._ I tell myself as I get down the stairs.

I arrive to the kitchen, where my mom is sitting at the dinner table.

"Hi sweetie, can I help you with anything?" My mom tells me. I take a deep and sit down beside her.

"Mom, I don't know how to say this but, I'm... um.."

"Are you a lesbian Marley? If you are, I accept you, and love you the same! I will fight for your freedom to get married, even more then I was before." My mom tells me. The determination in her eyes is kind of freaking me out...

"I'm not a lesbian mom, I'm actually... Pregnant." I tell her with tears in my eyes.

"Oh sweetie, how could... who is the father?" My mom asks me. I freeze. Do I say Ryder or Jake?

"Jake..." I tell her.

"Honey, I will be there to support you. How far along are you?" My mom asks me.

"I'm 2 weeks, why?"

"I just wanted to know. Is Jake aware? Are you going to keep the baby? Or how are you going to have an abortion? Does the glee club..."

"Mom, I don't know, I don't know, I have no idea what to do! I'm so scared, what is going to happen! And for the sonograms, those are expensive! And baby equipment, that's expensive! Mom, I'm not ready to be a parent! I didn't even have my own car, I've never dealt with a newborn before, and how do I not know if the glee club will kick me out?!" I say crying. It feels good. I've been holding in for too long. It feels good to cry. It feels so much better then I thought.

"Shhhh, honey, it's ok, it's ok, shh, you'll be fine."

**10:32 PM, Marley's room.**

I can't believe I'm really pregnant. I bet I sound like a whiner, but still. I can hardly sleep. I can barely breath. At least my mom took the news well.

My hand goes to my stomach. It's weird to think that there's a living creature inside me. In a couple of months, it will be even more obvious that I'm with a child.

**Really short, I know. Next update will be soon! See ya next time, and don't forget about the contest ;) **


	3. Chapter 3- AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys! This isn't an update. This is a reminder for the contest! I need you guys to participate! Or else I won't update, as the next chapter will be the elimination! Soooo, PM me that your in, and review the name and gender!

Ciao,

kittycat123456


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Sooo, I know I said I won't update until the contest is all settled, but um.. only two people signed up. Yeaah... If no one else signs up, then that means that the people who did sign up win. Conversation got awkward... **

**Enjoy! Marley is now 1 month pregnant, now that we are in march! Of course no one can really tell (yet), but her mood swings will be... interesting! **

**Summary (I'm doing this now. Seems cool!): Marley's mood swings become more obvious; Ryder and Marley have a moment alone in the foods lab; Jake gets some news. **

**Ryder's POV**

"Is Mrs. Thompson even here today?" I ask my kitchen group. It's tenth period, almost the end of the day and my kitchen group isn't even done making our chocolate chip cookies. Our group consist of Unique, Marley and me. Our fourth member, Stoner Brett, is not in class and is probably getting, well, um, _stoned._ Marley is acting all weird and bitchy, so Unique and I are the only ones working.

"Seriously! Where the hell is Brett?! This is supposed to be a group project! THIS IS NOT A GROUP PROJECT!" Marley says. What happened to her? Yesterday she was depressed, the day before she was hyperactive and today she's like some hormonal king kong! Note to self; don't tell Marley that. She will probably rip my face off...

"Marley where are you going?" Unique asks Marley, who is walking out of the kitchen lab. Without thinking, I walk out with her, leaving Unique confused and lost.

I get a text from someone. I check my iPhone, and it's a text from Unique.

**Where the hell are you guys?! Unique can't cook by herself! Tell Marley to get her a** over here! YOU TOO! **

Well, that's what Unique will do to you. Before I can even consider texting back, I hear a scream coming from the... boys bathroom? I really hope Kurt is back in Lima... for obvious reasons. But it doesn't sound like _that _ kind of scream, so I walk up to the boys bathroom, and I find Marley and Stoner Brett, on the floor...

"What the hell is going on here?!" I ask the stoner and the singer.

"Stay away from me, evil goddess of the underworld!"

"That makes no sense Brett. Get back into the kitchen before you get suspended again! And Marley get off of him!" I tell Brett and Marley who is looking at me like if I ruined her life.

"That's not what she said last night!" Brett tells Marley, who leans in for a kiss, but gets rejected.

"Why are you even here Ryder? Why are you always running after me?" Marley tells me coldly before walking away. I can see that Brett wants to make some snarky comment, but I shake my head and walk away. I check the clock, and the bell is going to ring in twenty seconds from now. Twenty seconds, that's the time our group spent on making our cookies...

**Very short! I know. This story is now AU, Ryder never met Katie. **

**Bye! **


End file.
